No Matter What,I'll always love you
by hannah-san
Summary: He tortured the blonde. Scratches, to gashes, to full-on holes. "If I cut off your arms, cut off you legs would you still love me anyway?" The blonde looked at him with tear-filled eyes and nodded his head. He hurt him the worst that night, but he always


**No matter what,I'll always love you**

"Roxas,Roxas,Roxas. What is it this time? Am I hurting you too much?" The redhead stared at the blonde, a sorry look in his eyes. The blonde just nodded his head, being to afraid to talk. "I'm sorry baby. I really am. This is what lovers do. I thought I told you that?" "Y..You did." "So you understand..right?" Once again the blonde nodded his head. "Lets goto bed Roxy." He carved a little heart in Roxas's skin,perfect and deep, and they made their way to the bedroom.

Sleeping was a very safe place for Roxas. Now, Roxas himself didn't get very much sleep,but he knew that when Axel was asleep he would be safe from harm. Even though he has become accustomed to it, it doesn't bring the pleasure that Axel gets out of it. So every night,when Axel fell asleep, Roxas got up and wandered around outside. He usually got strange looks from thirdshift workers or partygoers, but he didn't mind. He simply trotted along with the sense of being free. Just like a kid that just got their license. He loved the way the city breeze blew his hair around and sometimes made him shiver.

By the time he made his way home the clock was striking 3:00 a.m. Roxas would only get 4 hours of sleep. This wasn't nearly enough to keep up with Axel. The alarm started ringing at 7 and Roxas slung Axel's arm off of him and made his way into the kitchen to start breakfast. Again, this is part of the horrid daily plan they went through. Axel sleepily made his way into the kitchen by 7:30 and ate his breakfast in silence as Roxas made his lunch. Every once in awhile, Axel would be nice and make Roxas stop packing his lunch and have his way with him in the middle of the kitchen. Usually that meant there would be more pain when he gets home.

Axel went off to work by 8:15 by kissing Roxas,exchanging I-love-yous and grabbing his briefcase and lunch. During the day, Roxas would spend his time cleaning and, if he was lucky, taking a leisurely nap in a hot bath. Axel would be home by 5 to eat dinner, finish his work, and torture the blonde. Finding recipes and figuring out what to have for dinner came at ease to Roxas. The redhead always wanted the same thing for dinner: an oven-baked chicken pot pie and lima beans followed by a tall glass of milk and an iced brownie. Axel always had a few papers to finish when he got home from work, and then came Roxas' least favorite part of the day.

"Roxy, the house looked nice today." Axel spoke as he strapped the blonde down to the table in the basement. "I worked hard for you." "I worked hard today for you too. Ya know, cause I love you and all." "Yeah.I l..love you too." Roxas stared timidly at the scalpel Axel held delicately in his hands. "Where shall I start today, my love?" "I..it doesn't m..matter." "Are you scared?" "A..a..little." "Don't be. Nothing too bad will happen." He made a long slit down Roxas' forearm. It gushed out blood and Axel licked it gently. Roxas twitched at the slight stinging sensation. He carved all kinds of designs into Roxas' body. "If I cut off your arms, cut off you legs would you still love me anyway?" The blonde looked at him with tear-filled eyes and nodded his head.

Axel hurt him the worst that the time they made it to the bedroom, Roxas was feeling so faint from bloodloss. He still went on his walk, just to feel the freedom. The blonde was in no condition to be walking, especcially in this rainy,cold weather.

The police found him curled up in a ball at the local arboretum. Roxas always loved trees. They said that he reminded them of a dog, he went away to die. They took him to the morgue and called Axel. He was the blonde's only emergency contact. Of course, Axel had already known what happened, but he still shed a few tears. He didn't just cry, he bawled. He really did love Roxas, he was just a pshycopath. He had a mental condition.

The coroner found 1,095 heart-shaped scars. A scar for every night Axel had tortured him. The police had taken Axel in for questioning, and he told them the exact truth. They diagnosed him with (whatever mental disease that makes you torture things). THe redhead was sent to the Hollow Bastion Psyche Ward. Axel had gotten ahold of a pen and killed himself there to be with his beloved Roxy. They spent their days together in the afterlife, torture free and completely painless. Roxas was free to take walks whenever he wanted. Axel tagged along most of the time and the two cuddled and held hands. The blonde could say 'I love you' whenever he pleased and not be scared to say it. Axel had promised that he regretted everything he had done to Roxas in he past. They were in love and no one could stop them now.

**A/n:I think I might possibly make this a two-shot instead of a one. Maybe...It depends on my mood.**

**I was listening to Helena by The Misfits when I wrote this hence the whole "If I cut off your arms, cut off your legs would you still me anyways?" thing. But that song was my entire inspiration. I'm sorry for the whole dark-emo-lets-go-in-a-cave-and-hide-under-a-rock-AT-LEAST-IT-HAS-CABLE-thingy. Oh,and by the way 1,095 scars is 3 years worth...I think. I love reviews by the way C; ~hannah-san**


End file.
